1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and apparatus for making an interconnection for power cables and signal cables, particularly coaxial cables for RF signals operating in the range of, but not limited to, 16 GHz to 40 GHz.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic applications require extensive radio frequency (RF) cabling. For example a typical RF section on the backplane of an electronic interconnect device may consist of a large number of coaxial cable connections, as well as power cable connections.
Additionally, as underlying electronic components of circuit packs become smaller, the size of coaxial cables and their interconnection may become an impediment to miniaturization of the system.
It should be noted that the above concerns with the use of coaxial cables in a RF distribution fabric are present in many applications that require the use of numerous power and signal cables over a wide frequency range.